


烂俗故事2 情人节快乐

by cometomama



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometomama/pseuds/cometomama





	烂俗故事2 情人节快乐

01

有点尴尬了，自己明明不是没开过荤的小处男，告白的话不分场合多多少少也说过一两次，可此刻只要回想起零点的那句告白，段宜恩仍然像个毛头小子一样不知所措。

糟糕，我是不是喜欢他。

02

“谁不喜欢jackson哥啊。” 金有谦长手长脚歪在沙发上看王嘉尔的综艺正欢，没注意到段宜恩的脸色变化。那人恼了以后突然记起自己的身份，看着那顶无忧无虑的黄毛一晃一晃心里有点愧疚，无微不至细心关怀还没流露一分半点，金有谦早已经拿筷子在盘子里挑挑拣拣起来，“mark哥我不喜欢吃魟鱼，我想吃炒饭～” 段宜恩打算暂时原谅这姑且可被称作为可爱的行径，“你等着…..” “哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哥这期你看了吗，jackson哥和他旁边那位好可爱哦！”

王嘉尔很可爱，旁边那位也是王嘉尔不可以爱的，段宜恩和金有谦某种程度上堪称默契绝佳。

“你等着饿死吧，jackson哥可爱你找他吃炒饭去。” 

03

又不是没有过，金有谦咬着嘴角偷偷咬碎一个笑。

04

还是月初，王嘉尔一边夹了块五花肉到碗里一边财大气粗的用流量刷着sns，金有谦坐在对面，拿了个勺子把海带汤拨来拨去。汤下藏着的三块牛肉略有点肥，是老板娘亲自送的。王嘉尔一进门就被认出来，连带着被捏红了脸，金有谦就傻愣愣站在旁边低头憋笑，身体一颤一颤忍的辛苦。

王嘉尔也笑，笑的眼睛眯起来不自觉嘴角也咧着，他一边说老板娘谢谢啦一边抬脚踹金有谦小腿肚。“噗嗤” 这下倒好，金有谦这死小孩直接给笑出声来了。

05

“哥” 金有谦想了想还是没忍住，“前面我不是故意的，对不起啦哥，但我求求你别抖腿了行吗?” 桌子吱呀吱呀响，金有谦面前的汤就在跳海带舞。

“不行” 

王嘉尔开口藏不住委屈，垂下眼睛，睫毛也跟着在抖，金有谦哭笑不得，说哥我又没欺负你，你怎么小女生一样，行行行，你继续抖着吧。

王嘉尔撇撇嘴，非敬语也没在意，筷子还抵着舌尖就含含糊糊不太开心，他直起腰杆一本正经，“我还是觉得一片芝士有点少了。”

06

跨年那场浪漫的告白之后，王嘉尔和段宜恩的进度仿佛一夜回到解放前。王嘉尔没有主动提起句“我也爱你”，段宜恩也不好意思问，两人齐心协力把它当作一场床第之欢前的调情。

当然这不能怪王嘉尔，回到房间他就被顶的呜呜咽咽，泪水夹杂着汗水落进厚实的羊毛地毯里，玻璃窗上还挂着浊白的精液，段宜恩从后面进入的彻底，王嘉尔的穴肉颤抖的含住来来回回的欲望，他腰被顶的软成一滩水，对方的一下下抽送让他的额头几乎快撞上冰冷的窗户，然后一个体贴的手迅速的挡住了他，另一手却不怀好意的把腰掐出乌青扯回来，“再说一遍” “段宜恩你他妈….禽兽啊。” “再给你一次机会，好好说话。” 段宜恩握住对方胯下立起的性器快速撸动，胸膛感受到怀里的人在兴奋的颤抖，他突然不好好服务了，只是用指腹慢慢摩擦着，龟头也卡在穴口。王嘉尔几近崩溃，语言和行动上双双成为矮子，他被欲望逼的不敢再逞能，快哭出来的说我也爱你啊。赤裸的反应明显取悦了对方，可段宜恩开口却说“宝贝，晚了。” 他重新上下撸动王嘉尔的欲望，自己的性器却只在对方大腿间摩蹭，王嘉尔终于急不可耐的撅着屁股靠过来，操着口台湾腔，软软的叫他宜恩宜恩，段宜恩没说话，搂着腰重新顶上他的腺体，再一次亲密无间。

07

新的一年，新专辑，新演出，新综艺，新人王嘉尔正当红，两人见面的机会寥寥无几，但段宜恩安慰自己，“没关系，我们先前只走肾不走心，现在要双管齐下，肯定是有点慢的。”

段宜恩在追王嘉尔这件事上格外努力，尽管他自己公司也忙的团团转，却是不肯放过任何一点空闲和王嘉尔聊天。

“jackson呐演出很累吧乌卒卒辛苦了哦??”

“朴??～”  
“要是被段宜恩发现你偷玩他手机，你会死的很惨的ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ ——from爱你的王??”

“……”

“段宜恩你拿回来手机了哦！今天演出好辛苦哦(*￣︿￣) 亲亲( ˘ ³˘)( ˘ ³˘)( ˘ ³˘)”

08

好不容易巡演开到自家门口，段宜恩拎着阿姨炖的排骨汤直接往后台跑，房间里没有人，王嘉尔正一个人拿化妆棉蘸满卸妆液对着镜子一点点擦脸，段宜恩抱着胳膊靠在门口看他，“知道你要来，我把化妆师姐姐赶跑了啦。” 他吐了下舌头，为了演出头发留的有些长，掉下来黏在额头上，另一边的妆还没卸完，他也腾不出手拨上去，只好鼓嘴试图把刘海吹上去。

段宜恩看到后一声不吭，把保温桶随便放在化妆台角落，一只手环着他的腰，另一只手帮他把头发掀起来，嘴唇落在毫无保护的颈后，第一份见面礼改为细细密密的吮吸。

王嘉尔挣开他去洗脸，他也屁颠屁颠跟上去，水龙头没有关呼啦啦一片水声，像段宜恩单薄身体内的那一条奔腾的河流，就等着那天王嘉尔晕头转向掉进去，自己再给他一个溺水般的吻。

09

别等了。

王嘉尔紧闭着眼，用手摸索旁边架子上挂的干毛巾，身旁的人却立马十指紧扣挡住他动作，两人贴的很近，呼出的气息杂乱无章的打在他脸上，又一路暖下去把他心都烧着。段宜恩不给他机会逃脱，唇齿交缠把挣扎吻光，王嘉尔被亲的有些晕，退开一点点，想努力找段宜恩的眼睛，那里面是否和他一样藏着不能说的秘密，可水还没干，他睁不开眼，只能用舌尖追寻着舌尖，寻找一个没有答案的答案。

10

段宜恩一路上压着限速开的车，不安分的手从皮带上按回去，又一脚油门踩到底，把软着嗓子黏糊糊的求欢都盖在飞扬的尘土下，“你累了，先睡会，到了叫你。” 段宜恩面不改色的说着，心里却咚咚咚不停，觉得自己十分贴心好男友了。 大概真的有点困，王嘉尔撑着脑袋沉默几秒，俯过身也不管安全带就去亲他嘴角，小心翼翼的，像去亲吻蝴蝶翅膀，嘴上依旧是顽劣的语气，“开我不比开车好玩吗？” 对方一只手伸过去呼噜了下他头发，更恶劣的语气，“开车比较安全，开你我怕死。”王嘉尔好像没想到这个答案，顿了顿，很有同感的哦了声，就扭过头看窗外的风景发呆。

回到酒店，段宜恩解了扣子脱下外套却只想好好抱着王嘉尔补眠，他明白这几天来对方有多辛苦。哪里知道怀里的人一点都不老实，身体毫无顾忌的靠过来，胸膛也紧紧贴着，腿主动缠上去，贴着自己的耳朵问段宜恩你不想我吗。段宜恩尚存的一丝理智告诉他此刻应该说“乖睡觉”，可糟糕的是他已经硬了，海绵体充血导致大脑有点缺血，一时反应也变慢，王嘉尔又问“daddy把精液都给我好不好，嗯？” 段宜恩才掌握情况，一开口竟有些结巴，“不….不了吧”，再听不出来什么意思王嘉尔这九年义务制教育就白上了，“对….对对对不起。” 他这下也结巴了，当是自作主张让段宜恩尴尬，也是嘛，大老板比自己大一岁，体力自然不像自己那么好，那俗话怎么说来着，岁月不饶人，王嘉尔想着想着自己先笑起来。

“没没没，我想那么久没见该换个地方做了。” 段宜恩不知道王嘉尔心里的小九九，乐于助人勤俭节约的高尚品质展露的淋漓尽致，他赶紧贴过去解围，“哎，你既然这么说了，那就在床上吧。” 

王嘉尔一口咬在他肩膀上的时候段宜恩几乎马上就射了出来，两人小腹都黏稠一片，他压低喘息，一会亲亲对方眼角，一会亲亲对方耳朵来些dirty talk，开始用手帮王嘉尔解决欲望。“daddy，你是不是老了啊。” 王嘉尔爽了后口无遮拦，段宜恩痛心疾首说那是daddy心疼你，谁知道王嘉尔压根没听他说话，上前一舔肩膀自己又颤颤巍巍的硬了，杵在王嘉尔腿间存在感爆棚，王嘉尔牙齿还没松开肩膀就笑起来，掉出几滴口水顺着流到交合处很快看不见。

11

朴珍荣情人节本来是不打算出门的，但学姐送了两张音乐会的门票再三叮嘱他一定要来，不好意思推脱他就福至心灵想到王嘉尔。

这哥们第一次鼓起勇气约自己看泰坦尼克再映被他给恶意逃脱了，道德素养满分的他第二天硬着头皮去敲门，不走心的道歉说到一半就被焦急的打断，“不是的不是的我没生气。” 朴珍荣心虚的抬偷偷瞄了眼，湿漉漉的狗狗眼，脸也是丧的，下一秒都快哭了却还翁着鼻子说没关系珍荣呐。

朴珍荣昨天彩排的话憋到半程，不想浪费张嘴又要说，结果王嘉尔怕他不相信，一个袖子擦还没掉下来的眼泪，另一个袖子里伸出两根手指捏了捏他虎口叫他朴gae，朴珍荣忍着鸡皮疙瘩感动的一塌糊涂，好久没见到比金有谦还单纯不做作的小孩了ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ。

12

实际那天王嘉尔也没看成电影，不去的短信过了十二点才看到，那时候趴在段宜恩胸前回复的力气都没有了。

13

牛仔裤还没来得及穿，新换上的卫衣堪堪遮住白皙的大腿根，段宜恩隔着老远就闻到浓烈的香水味，眉间不太开心的拧成了个川字，王嘉尔含笑看着他，上前跨坐在他大腿上帮他抚平眉心，不紧不慢的说要出门看电影，电影名没报完，段宜恩就搂住他脖子，剩下的话被吞进吻里，卫衣孤零零躺在地上。

“和谁去看” 段宜恩压低声音，沾了点情欲往耳朵眼里飘，王嘉尔的手虚虚搭在对方肩上，要推开又像要抱，“朴珍荣。” 段宜恩没作答，专心舔弄他喉结时用了点力，刻意咬出一个牙印耀武扬威，围着他的手臂不自觉紧了几分，“谁”，对方声音一点没抖，王嘉尔温顺的仰着脖子任他动作，喘息间是控制不住的呜咽，“朴….唔…..”，段宜恩不肯听他把话说完，抱着他一下子顶到底，又狠狠碾过他敏感点，掐着那截白净的腰问，“是谁？” “段宜恩….宜恩….” 答案里的那人从鼻腔里不太满意的哼了声，却还是稍微放缓速度一下一下进入。“daddy，我错了…..” 识趣的鼻尖蹭鼻尖，先前扑棱的小腿主动环上精瘦的腰配合着往里压，王嘉尔被撞的模模糊糊带着哭腔呻吟，“唔....只有段宜恩…段宜恩.....你了。”

14

王嘉尔今日日记：

泰坦尼克号真的好感人TT，段宜恩今天没有空下次要拉他一起看。ps：朴珍荣不过来打断那就更好了，回头告诉段宜恩离他远点，省的在床上也啰里八嗦一大堆:(。

15

朴珍荣和王嘉尔第一次见面是他约段宜恩出来1v1，坐楼下和遛狗的老大爷聊今天股市又他妈见绿的时候就看见对面段宜恩牵着王嘉尔下来了，他目瞪口呆，实在是没见过人打球时还带小奶狗下来溜的。

当然，宠物不带人倒也是不会少的。通常情况下都是那些肤白貌美有容乃大的姐姐妹妹穿着紧身运动服，蹬着双网红gucci，两只手再揽上他胳膊，亲密的胸都贴过去磨他腹肌，然后坐在球场外的棚下，捏着嗓子嗲嗲的喊，“加油！要记得盖帽给我看哦！” 朴珍荣看着和他一般高的段宜恩用手势自信的比了个okay，简直嗔目结舌，小矮子，你盖个屁帽啊。

16

虽然段宜恩今天带下来的王嘉尔也肤白貌美，嗲声嗲气给他加油，装备却是标准打篮球的，除了脚上那双限量版没人真穿着上场表演和大地亲吻以外其他细节做的滴水不漏。段宜恩看朴珍荣鬼鬼祟祟的眼神心里火大，凑近王嘉尔耳朵问他要不要上场，又说朴珍荣这人流氓劝他还是别了，王嘉尔心不在焉问是哪种，他马上接两个都是，琢磨半天补了句但没我流氓，你别找他，王嘉尔笑起来，听出来段宜恩在开玩笑，眨眨眼把手从他手心里抽出来，蹲一旁和老大爷带出来的哈士奇玩了。

王嘉尔被哈士奇扑倒在地上的时候段宜恩动作明显顿了一下，朴珍荣终于找准时机，停下来用胳膊肘捅了捅，“谁啊？” 段宜恩愣神过来准备开口介绍，就看见王嘉尔笑的喘不过气，笑完侧过来看他，眼里含着笑意，用嘴型无声的说daddy i love u。段宜恩心跳漏一拍，尖尖虎牙藏不住晾在太阳下，耳朵尖红的滴血，“喂，到底谁啊？” “我好儿子” 语气是掩盖不住的欣喜。

那天朴珍荣输的一塌糊涂，没脑子品话里的暧昧，他晕乎乎的想，行吧，阿爸，你究竟有几个好儿子。

17

这里我们隆重介绍一下段宜恩的几个好儿子，林在范，朴珍荣，崔荣宰，bambam，其中有四个本人至今不肯承认，现在加上王嘉尔，朴珍荣掰着手指头愁眉苦脸，不知道日后能分阿爸多少钱了。

段宜恩心里比他还苦，这四个儿子都不孝，天天剥削我财产，还净打我老婆主意。

18

小奶狗被哈士奇扑倒的可怜模样在大脑里反复闪现，朴珍荣顿时心怀愧疚，问王嘉尔身后的另一只大型犬金有谦要到了电话。

金有谦乐得看戏，转头就添油加醋告诉段宜恩，“mark哥，朴珍荣情人节要和jackson哥去约会” “嘿嘿嘿，别谢我，就那双，那双y3就好。”

19

王嘉尔手指在屏幕上戳戳点点、划来划去还是没把新拍的全身照发给段宜恩，那人瘦的牛仔裤都宽松，低下头忘了眼自己身下，我的腿怎么那么粗啊嘤嘤嘤QAQ。

正愁无聊呢就看到一个陌生号码打进来，王嘉尔倒床上身体软绵绵声音也软绵绵的问你好是谁呀，朴珍荣的语气比他更温柔，“森呐，是你最爱的朴??啊，陪朴??去看音乐会吧”

朴珍荣平时看着不显山不露水，一到关键时刻，肉麻的话说的面不改色心不跳，“啊不行吗，没关系的啦，我知道的，上次果然是生气了吧，没事我不怪你。” 他对自己同属性亲故了解的透彻，隔着屏幕不怕害臊的戳人软肋。

王嘉尔最近刚拍完一部动作戏，段宜恩让他在家好好休息，小区门口也没出过，晚上从背后拥他入睡乖乖当人肉暖手袋。天性好动的王puppy孤零零待在家里没地方磨爪，一听要出去玩，头上的棒球帽也仿佛轻轻动了下，“我没有生气！” 王嘉尔一着急声音就带着哭腔，简直快喜极而泣，还是儿子懂事嘛ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ。

他义正严辞清清嗓子，“那好吧。”

20

事实证明小朋友要听daddy的话，不能太晚回家。

 

21

段宜恩收到金有谦的告密后心里没太在意，首先他虽然包养王嘉尔，但王嘉尔不是自己的玩具，自己也不是那么小心眼的金主，其次，王嘉尔是个成年人了，知道什么该做什么不该做，比如接到电话就应该骂他臭王八蛋然后立马挂断，比如情人节就应该乖乖待在家里把自己洗香香包扎成礼物送给他。显然段宜恩低估了自己那群狐朋狗友的胡诌能力和自家小朋友辨别是非的能力。

不怪王嘉尔，是朴珍荣太恐怖，王嘉尔后来这么解释。

22

王嘉尔进大厅后按照指示乖乖的把手机关机，不知道即将错过的无数通电话。

音乐会顺利的结束，他也听的满足，咬着嘴唇犹豫了一会就拉朴珍荣去吃放了三片芝士的拉面，两人相谈甚欢，吃到一半才想起来问对方几点了，朴珍荣看了眼左手手表，时针指向十一点，他勾起嘴角说八点刚过不急，到时候我送你回去。

朴珍荣小看了自己的惜命程度，收到短信后马不停蹄把人送到家门口，一个手指头都没碰的say了goodbye。

23

门口黑漆漆一片，王嘉尔配合着氛围屏住呼吸换上拖鞋，刚直起身子灯却突然全开了，段宜恩站在倾泻的暖色灯光下，眼里没一点温度。王嘉尔显然被吓到，重心不稳踉跄着往前倒，鼻尖快碰到地上才被人粗暴的拉起来，“干吗去了？” “和朴gae....和朴珍荣去听音乐会。” 王嘉尔眼睛睁的大大的，没懂对方突然的狠戾，惊慌失措没敢动，段宜恩被他的诚实噎的说不出话，气笑了反问“知道错了吗？” 王嘉尔点头如捣蒜，“daddy惩罚我吧。” 说完又立马温顺的抬起屁股伏在他腿上，段宜恩看对方任自己为所欲为的样子稍微气消，好死不死想到王嘉尔对别人也会是这副妥帖模样，手上力气没小就直接落到大腿内侧，王嘉尔没忍住轻微的呜咽了声，被打的地方已经红起来，赢弱的大腿根抑制不住的发抖，又一个不轻不重的重新落在屁股上，这次委屈的眼眶一下子就红了，都告诉他了这人还是故意报复，一点温度都没留给自己，他仿佛赤条条的被揉碎被遗弃在冬天的雪地，太难受了。

24

段宜恩心里疯狂输出脏话，一抬眼看见挂在睫毛上的眼泪突然醒悟，这场烂俗故事是时候了。

捻灭香烟把王嘉尔拉起来搂在怀里，吻掉咸湿的眼泪又去轻轻咬他的嘴唇，“我错了我错了，别哭嘎嘎。” 恢复到了平日的体贴，伸手去揉刚刚打上去的地方，他揉着揉着开始不怀好意，手指试探着进入王嘉尔体内，对方轻哼了声算是允许，他便得寸进尺进入的更深，勾着指节次次划过敏感点。

王嘉尔大腿间连带着后穴在段宜恩掌心里发烫发热，疼痛和快感一起刺激神经，粗重喘息勾的段宜恩忍不住抬头吻他嘴唇，然后是微微立起的乳尖，又啃又咬让它和主人一样可怜兮兮。段宜恩进入的很体贴，却沉着一点点往里送，磨着一下下划过穴壁肠肉，穴口薄薄一层被撑的掀起来露出色情的粉红色，包在另一个粉红色上面。他被撞的脚趾蜷缩，腰眼酸胀，胡乱求段宜恩轻一点再轻一点。段宜恩看不得他惨兮兮的模样安抚着等他适应，没一会又都重重撞在敏感点上，会阴流出粘稠的液体滴滴答答却没有使段宜恩的速度减慢，王嘉尔潮红着脸坐在段宜恩身上毫无保留的承受这一切。

25

段宜恩的话远比动作温柔，“要怎么样你才肯只属于我？” 王嘉尔只是笑，揽上脖子追着吻他羞红的脸，“那就让我怀上daddy的孩子吧。”


End file.
